A fluid apparatus to which a large number of valves are connected has been known in related art (see Patent Literatures 1 to 4).
Patent Literatures 1 to 3 each describe that a manifold to which a large number of electromagnetic valves are connected is used to form an ejector of an optical particulate sorter.
Patent Literature 4 describes that a manifold to which a large number of piezoelectric valves are connected is used to form an ejector of an optical particulate sorter.
Each of the ejectors described above has a large number of nozzle holes open through the front end of the ejector, and air is ejected through the nozzle holes when the valves operate.
Each of the optical particulate sorters described above blows predetermined particulates off with the aid of the effect of the ejector to sort the particulates.
In each of the ejectors described above, when any of the valves malfunctions, the valve needs to be replaced.
In relation to the exchange of a valve, Patent Literature 1 describes a structure in which a valve is attached to the manifold by using threaded members.
The valve attachment structure using threaded members, however, undesirably requires time to replace a valve.
Patent Literature 2 illustrates a structure in which a valve is attached to the manifold by using clips. According to the valve attachment structure, a valve can be readily replaced, as compared with the attachment structure using threaded members.
The valve attachment structure using clips described above, however, requires an operator to operate the clips by exertion of force with two fingertips. Therefore, when a large number of valves are replaced, the replacement cannot always undesirably be performed quickly.